Sweet Revenge: a BBMJoker story
by trekfan12
Summary: The Joker arrives and pays a little visit to some people who did Ennis and Jack wrong.


Sweet Revenge

Sweet Revenge

The truck rolled along the interstate stopping in the dead of night just outside Signal Wyoming.

The driver looked in the rearview mirror at the figure in back of the cab. He was hidden in the shadows.

"Why we stoppin here, boss?" He knew he shouldn't ask questions but he couldn't figure out what the hell they were doing in this hick town.

"For a little payback, my good man." After that the driver said nothing else and did as he was told. The side door of the semi opened and a small group, led by the mysterious figure that was dressed in purple and green, got out.

It didn't take them long to finish the task, and they were on the road again before the dawn broke.

Just as the sun made its way above the horizon, a car could be heard driving down the quiet street. It pulled up into the gravel parking lot and Joe Aguirre stomped out and walked into the beat up trailer. He'd been working here a long time, sending sheep out to graze up on Brokeback. Every year men of all ages came there to work, each had hard lives and needed any job that came along. At least the fellas he had working for him now weren't like the ones he had in '63. Now, Twist and Del Mar, them two was queers, and he didn't need 'that kind' workin for him, spending their time stemming the rose, when they should be watching the sheep.

He was glad to be long rid of em. Aguirre grabbed himself a cup of the coffee he'd just brewed and sat down to look over the paperwork that needed to be filled out.

He spotted a playing card, a joker. On the back words written in red the color of blood that simply said, "boom!"

"What the fuck?" He turned it over. He was just about to rip it up when the phone rang.

Down the street, a figure in a phone booth was waiting for his call to be answered.

"Yeah?" the gruff voice demanded.

"Did you like my surprise?" he said gleefully.

"Who the hell is this?"

"Just someone who wants some payback for what you did. I hate people like you, who can't see past their own noses. Can't stand people who are different than themselves."

"I don't know what the hell yer talkin about, mister."

"Remember what happened in '63? You shouldn't have done it, but you did it. Brought them down."

"What are you? One of them queers?"

"Nah I'm just a freak," he cackled maniacally.

"I don't need this shit."

"Oh don't hang up." He said in a taunting tone.

"Yeah, well fuck, you!" Click.

'BOOM!

He could see, from the safety of the phone booth, the debris raining down on the street and an empty space where Joe Aguirre's trailer had stood.

"I told him not to hang up on me." He laughed louder. He got into the truck that was parked behind the Elk's lodge and they drove away.

He was going to pay a visit to someone's old man up in Lightning Flat, but he found out he'd died last year.

'_Oh well I've got other places to go people to see'_ he thought as he waved his hand dismissively.

So they headed south instead. They made it to the Texas border in the wee hours of the morning and stopped for gas.

"Can I help you, sir?" The gas station attendant looked up and started laughing when he saw a guy with a white face, black circles around his eyes and a red chelsea grin. "What are you dressed up for? It ain't Halloween."

His laughter echoed in the empty station.

"That's so funny , yeah, I…" GAG! The clerk felt a hand around his throat and a knife pressing against his cheek.

"You think this is funny, do you?"

"No! I'm sorry."

"Aw well, let's put a smile on that face, shall we?"

One of the guy's henchmen looked up from his chore of pumping gas at the sound of blood curdling screams coming from the gas station office.

"Boss what happened?" he asked when he saw the blood soaked knife in his boss' hand.

"Just showing someone a good time."

By the time they got to Childress the sun had come up.

"Boss, what are we doing in Texas?"

"Questions, so many questions," he shook his hand non-chalantly in the air. "You know what curiosity did to the cat?" A flash of a knife blade silenced the nosy man permanently.

LD Newsome had just left the Elk Run diner and was heading for the office. He liked to stop here a few times a week for breakfast because they made the best waffles he ever had.

LD was a man who felt on top of the world. He had a successful business, a nice home, and that pissant, Jack Twist, was out of his daughter's life for good. He was smiling as he checked his image in the rear view mirror.

He picked a piece of food from between his teeth, and caught a flash of lights that drew his attention away from his image.

"Damn!" A police car was quickly coming up behind him. He looked at the speedometer. He wasn't speeding. He started to slow down, but suddenly the police car smashed into the back of his car.

LD's head hit the dashboard. "What the hell!" His car was hit again. LD put the pedal to the metal and tried to get away. The road ahead was empty. The police car was looming closer in the rear view mirror. The police car pulled up alongside.

"What the hell are you doing?!" LD yelled out his open window. He saw the face of the officer and was horrified when he saw a jagged scar in the shape of a grin around the officer's mouth. The police car hit the side of his car. The officer was laughing. "You're gonna, die pissant!" he officer cackled

i107./albums/m293/trekfan12/Heath as the Joker/joker-moviephotos.jpg

LD's car was smashed again and he hit a rut in the road. The car flew through the air and flipped over a few times before it exploded. LD was thrown from the car and landed in a field of columbine.

"What?" he asked as he saw the crazy officer stand over him.

"This is for your ex-son-in-law, Jack Twist." The chelsea grin and the maniacal laugh were the last things LD saw and heard, before his world faded to black.

In the small town of Grass Creek, Wyoming, there is a small house tucked way the hell back of nowhere. A blond cowboy was in the middle of making coffee when he was startled by a knock at the door. Nobody came up this way. He'd picked this place because of its isolation. He opened the door and no one was there. He noticed a box sitting on the stoop and he carefully picked it up. He took a careful look around for any sign of the person who dropped this off, but didn't see anything. A deer came out of the forest and was feeding on the grass in the front yard. He brought the box inside and put it on the kitchen table. He poured himself a cup of coffee and pondered the box. Just as he was about to open it he heard the sound of the bedroom door open.

"Bout time you woke up. You plannin on sleepin the whole day away?"

"It's only six-thirty so stop yer belly aching, Ennis." Ennis smiled as he saw his dark haired rodeo fuck-up walking into the bathroom.

Ennis took a long sip of coffee, still pondering on this box. A pair of lips captured his. "Mornin, cowboy. Hey, what's in the box?"

"I dunno. Someone left it outside." Jack poured his own coffee and joined Ennis at the table.

"Well, only one way to find out." Jack opened the box. Inside were two newspaper clippings. One was from Signal and the other one was from Childress Texas.

"What does it say, Jack?" Ennis had left his reading glasses in the bedroom.

"Oh my god, says here that Joe Aguirre's trailer blew up. They think it could have been a faulty gas line. They found a body inside burnt to a crisp and they think it was him."

Jack read the next paper from Childress. "Holy shit!" He shot out of the chair.

"What? What is it, Jack?"

"Says here that LD Newsome was in a car crash out on Route 5. I gotta call Lureen."

_About fifteen minutes later…_

"What did she say, Jack?"

"She confirmed it. LD was driving into the office and his car flipped. They think he had a heart attack and lost control. He's dead." Jack couldn't stop a small smile from forming on his face.

"Jack, that ain't right, smilin about yer dead ex-father-in-law." Ennis couldn't stop a little grin from appearing on his face. When he thought of how LD Newsome treated Jack, making him feel like he was worthless, he wanted to kill him himself.

"Hey, look at this." Jack reached inside the bottom of the box and found a book and a playing card.

The book was titled "Brokeback Mountain" and the card was a joker.

A letter was inside the book and it read, "I changed things for you boys. Thought I'd put a smile on your faces. I know I had fun."

It was signed, "Mr. J."

Ennis and Jack looked at each other curiously. They never did figure out what it all meant, but they did have themselves a sweet life.

End


End file.
